Mario and Luigi found new romance
by Savvy0417
Summary: Luigi finally got the courage to ask Daisy out! Also what does Mario have in mind with Peach? What will happen after Bowser kidnaps Princess Peach and Daisy? This is mainly LuigixDaisy and some MarioxPeach. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Luigi's new romance

A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first fan fiction on Mario stories. This chapter is mainly Luigi x Daisy. Also I don't own the Mario characters! I hope you enjoy it! :D

Mario and Luigi were fighting off Bowser saving their lovely princess. They save the day once again being kissed on the cheek by sweet princess Peach. "Thank you Mario and Luigi!" she said sweetly. " Your welcome highness!" as the twin brothers said.

The red and green mustached men walked back home to Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi sighed sadly and Mario pondered what's up with him. He wanted to cheer up his brother and make him happy. "Hey Luigi is something bothering you?" he said concerned. "Mario I think it's time for Daisy and I to the next level. I'm not sure, I'm just nervous." "Cheer up Luigi! I think Daisy would be happy and besides you should confess your feelings towards her." Mario said confidently. "Your right I will ask her out tomorrow." But Mario started to think about confessing his feelings to Peach also.

Next day, he got dressed into his usual clothes. Then he walked over to Kingdom Sarasaland. He went inside of the castle to talk to his lovely princess Daisy. "Good morning Daisy!" Luigi said. "Good morning Luigi! How are you today?" "It's all good. But would you like to go out with me to Mushroom Kingdom tonight by sunset." "Sure Luigi I love too. See you there!" She said sweetly.

Luigi's P.O.V.

he was cheering to himself saying"yes,yes,yes!" I'm going out with the loveliest princcess of my dreams. Luigi kept giggling to himself happily. I walked home to see my brother, Mario. "Hey Mario! I just asked out Daisy and she said yes." Mario was so happy for Luigi. "Wow Luigi that's wonderful news." "I will see you later Mario!" I took a warm shower and groomed myself up to look handsome enough for my date. So he was at Mushroom Kingdom waiting for his princess.

Luigi's P.O.V. ended.

"Hey Luigi ready to go?: she said in lovely voice. She was wearing a sparkly floor length orange dress with heels. "Wow Daisy you look more lovely than ever my sweet princess." Luigi said dreamily. "Aww thank you Luigi." she gave him a peck on the cheek that left him paralyzed for a minute. They walked over to the nearest beach chatting about each other. *sigh* "Luigi this sunset is so beautiful during this time of the day." as Daisy breathed into the salty sea air. The cool breeze blew through her hair making her more beautiful. "Yeah it is." Luigi thought to himself wow she is so amazing by the sunset wearing that bright dress. Luigi was sweating nervously and blushing red as a watermelon.

"H-Hey Daisy c-can I tell you something important." he said stuttering. "Yes Luigi what is it?" She said calmly. "Daisy I was trying to say is I love you, Daisy! Your the loveliest princess I ever met." "Luigi I love you too.!" They both leaned in and kissed gently. Daisy's lips was sweet as a flower in the morning dew. Luigi yearned for more kisses with Daisy. Their kiss was done and Luigi felt like the happiest man alive. "I will see you later Daisy." he kissed her hand and left.

This chapter done. *phew*. i will write up the next chapter soon. Also the next chapter is mainly MarioxPeach with some LuigixDaisy. Peace out guys! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Mario and Luigi's new romance

Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys back for more! Finally got the chapter to update. Phew that's done! Plus I don't own any Mario characters! Enjoy!

Another day in Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi walked over to Princess Peach castle with Princess Daisy. "Hello Princess Peach and Daisy." As the twin brothers said. "Hey Mario and Luigi!" as both beautiful princesses said sweetly. "So how are you this morning?" as Peach asked the question. "It's all good." Peach shrieked when Bowser barged in through the wooden doors with his powerful flames.

Then Bowser was bursting flames everywhere destroying the place up into pieces. "Hello you highness! I came to take you for a visit. Oh another princess huh? So what's your name sweetheart?" Bowser said. "Oh hello Bowser. I'm Princess Daisy of Sarasaland. Also Peach's best friend and whatever your doing stop!" Daisy was getting worried what this villain might do next. "Oh now Princess Daisy get's to fight for Mario and Luigi. How surprising? You and Peach are coming with me!" Bowser was getting madder by the minute. So Bowser took princess Peach and Daisy off to his castle torturing them.

Mario and Luigi ran off to Bowser's castle fast as they could. They got to the other side of Mushroom Kingdom and gulped in fear of what might happen. So they both enter through his dark, mysterious castle of where their princesses are hidden. Then they heard shrieks and screams. "Bowser what do you want from us?!" As Daisy yelled out loud. "Aww your standing up for yourself. It's about time that a princess is fighting for their own ground!" "Bowser please let us go now!" Peach said this when she pleaded to be free. "I don't think so sweetheart! Your staying here with me! Ba ha ha ha!" He said evilly with a grin.

Then the twin brothers barged in the castle interuppting Bowser "Let our sweet princesses go Bowser!" "It's about time you showed up! I been waiting forever! Now let's fight!" The huge monster was eager enough to fight to get this thing over with. So Mario and Luigi started to punch and kick him until he is fatigued. But Bowser did'nt give up just yet. "Oh you think your so clever but this is'nt over yet!" he said fruststrated. " Ok Bowser your on!" as the twin brothers said. Last but not least, Mario pounded him to the ground. "Mario and Luigi this battle is'nt over yet! I will be back soon and you Mario and Luigi!" Bowser said defeated still does'nt want to give up. Then, Mario and Luigi rushed over to the cage to unlock it and saved them from the evil creature.

Princess Peach and Daisy rushed over to their heroes. "Thank you so much!" Peach said thankfully. "Your welcome princess! Peach I really want to say I love you Princess Peach! Will you be my girlfriend?" Mario finally confessed his feelings to Peach. "Yes Mario yes! I love you too!" Peach said sweetly. They kissed like no tommorow. Mario really enjoyed this moment with Peach. He really loved her sweet personality. Peach broke the kiss and said "We should get back to Mushroom Kingdom." Daisy was making out with Luigi in the background making Luigi moaned loudly. "Wow Daisy that was amazing!" Luigi said dreamily. But Mario and Peach were giggling in the back ground. "Hey lovebirds are you done yet?" Mario kept laughing out loud. 'Yes Mario we are. Let's go my sweet Daisy." Luigi said annoyed at first and came back mellow. So the heroes finally had their dream princesses and both carried them bridal style all the way to Mushroom Kingdom.

Finally that story is done! Feel free to talk to me if you need anything. Peace out guys! :D


End file.
